


Are you high?

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Джекет очень сомневается в том, что в него могут влюбиться.





	

Признание выходит достаточно скомканным и рваным, точно мужчина не готовил его весь вечер, а ляпнул просто так, от нечего делать — тускло, мрачно и как-то даже с ноткой безысходности. Вулфу не за что себя винить, ибо не каждый день и не каждый час выходит ситуация, когда один парень, с которым единожды довелось переспать, оказывается тем самым, с которым тебе бы хотелось провести если не всю жизнь, то парочку последующих недель точно. Жизнь грабителя тяжка, они не умирают своими смертями, но глядя на в какой-то мере ошарашенного — оп-па, новая эмоция! - Джекета, мужчина думал, что хуже быть не может. Просто потому, что глядя на него, парень молчал. Вот просто, точно рыба, брошенная на берег, разве что не хлопал губами и не глядел немо-немо. Лишь спустя пару секунд, когда Джекет поднял свой диктофон, Вулф понял главную ошибку своего плана.   
Он же не говорит. Господи, и на что надеялся...

  
Перебирая записи, Джекет явно выглядел, точно Бейн, готовящий особенно мозговыносящее задание. Вскидывая брови, парень глядел на свой инструмент, поднимая после взгляд на Вулфа. Секунда кажется вечностью, но после парень таки включил запись — как Вулф понял — что подходила, по его мнению, под ситуацию лучше всего.   
  
\- «Ты под наркотой?»   
  
Вулф не хотел спрашивать, откуда у парня запись фразы Бейна, которую тот выдал, кажется, когда швед без малейших сомнений высверлил отверстие в голове бульдозера.

  
Он просто хотел провалиться под землю. И желательно оттуда не подниматься.   
_Твою мать._


End file.
